voiceofthepeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Encouragment
“You can be the most beautiful person in the world and everybody sees light and rainbows when they look at you, but if you yourself don't know it, all of that doesn't even matter. Every second that you spend on doubting your worth, every moment that you use to criticize yourself; is a second of your life wasted, is a moment of your life thrown away. It's not like you have forever, so don't waste any of your seconds, don't throw even one of your moments away.” ― C. JoyBell C. Worthless feeling-''' You are not worthless. If you died, someone's life would be altered in a big way. There is someone that looks forward to seeing you every single day. You have so much potential to one day change the world. I don't call that worthless. '''In an abusive situation- '''You may not even enjoy waking up, but it won't be like that forever. Escape is possible. Escape without living a life on the streets is possible. There is hope. '''Resources that you can and should use: http://www.covenanthouse.org/'' ''1-800-runaway Devastating breakup- 'if they don't want you, they don't deserve you. When someone walks out of your life, it leaves the door open for someone else to walk in. '“You have to forgive to forget, and forget, to feel again.”—unknown “Some people think that it’s holding on that makes one strong; sometimes it’s letting go.”—unknown “Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional.”—M. Kathleen Casey http://lovesagame.com/10-positive-break-up-quotes-and-what-we-can-learn-from-them/ You feel alone- 'Your not alone. Believe it or not, but plenty of people are in the same situation as you. You can get through this together. '''The best remedy for those who are afraid, lonely or unhappy is to go outside, somewhere where they can be quiet, alone with the heavens, nature and God. Because only then does one feel that all is as it should be. -Anne Frank ' 'When so many are lonely as seem to be lonely, it would be inexcusably selfish to be lonely alone. -Tennessee Williams ' ( ^^^^^^ :) This one made me smile) Below is a link to the VoiceOfThePeople Wiki. Copy paste into the adress bar. It is not near finished being set up but it's still there. It will end up the entire base. So go there. Adims are given the position first come, first serve. ''http://voiceofthepeople.wikia.com/wiki/VoiceOfThePeople_Wiki'' '''No one can save you. Your too far gone- '''This is going to sound stupid, but that's only true if you believe it is. There is so many bad feelings going through you, that you can't keep up. You have a blade/knife in your hand and you are currently slicing down your arm. You devise a plan for suicide and play the results out in your head over and over again. I don't want you to live like this and I know that you want to recover too. So smile. Even if you crying buckets and covered in blood, smile. This is some of the best advice I can possibly give. ''SMILE :)'' '''“I don't think of all the misery, but of the beauty that still remains.” ― Anne Frank National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: http://www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org/ 1-800-273-TALK 1-800-273-8255 There's no hope for me. I don't have long to live anyway- 'Hey hey hey. Slow down. I can't imagine what you are going through. I have never had a life threatening disease before. I have never known when I was to die. Most people don't know their death day. But some people with cancer for example do know it, approximately. I'm so sorry. I know those three words won't save you but there is no use sulking over it. Be happy while you can :) I don't want you to have one bad thought the rest of your life. And make sure your friends and family know that you love them. They will be deeply affected by your death. Don't leave angrily. Let go of your anger. Enjoy the little things. Spend time outside. Spend time with your family. Do something that makes you happy. ''Smile. And you never know. There could be a miracle. '''“I am realistic – I expect miracles.” ― Wayne W. Dyer “The most incredible thing about miracles is that they happen.” – G.K. Chesterton ”Miracles happen every day. Not just in remote country villages or at holy sites halfway across the globe, but here, in our own lives.” – Deepak Chopra “Don't give up before the miracle happens.” – Fannie Flagg I'm too ugly and fat.- '''Shush your face. Seriously. Your beautiful. All of this "I'm ugly" nonsense needs to stop. Don't hurt yourself for the way you were born. Do you deserve that? No! Of course you don't. You are a wonderful creation. Please do not harm perfection. And do not reply to this with: "But I'm not hurting perfection, I'm hurting myself." yea I can predict you. Your very predictable. Incase you didn't realize it, ''YOU ARE PERFECTION.'' When ever I see someone who is anorexic that ''DIED in an article online. (yes anorexia ''CAN KILL YOU.) ''Don't even tell me that you are fine with that. I'm not. I see the before and after photos and I get sad when I see the before and after photos. They will so beautiful before. They didn't need weight loss. Please seek medical help if you can't eat. '''''PLEASE. YOU ARE GORGEOUS. I SWEAR. “Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it.” ― Confucius “Get Off The Scale!You are beautiful. Your beauty, just like your capacity for life, happiness, and success, is immeasurable. Day after day, countless people across the globe get on a scale in search of validation of beauty and social acceptance.Get off the scale! I have yet to see a scale that can tell you how enchanting your eyes are. I have yet to see a scale that can show you how wonderful your hair looks when the sun shines its glorious rays on it. I have yet to see a scale that can thank you for your compassion, sense of humor, and contagious smile. Get off the scale because I have yet to see one that can admire you for your perseverance when challenged in life.It’s true, the scale can only give you a numerical reflection of your relationship with gravity. That’s it. It cannot measure beauty, talent, purpose, life force, possibility, strength, or love. Don’t give the scale more power than it has earned. Take note of the number, then get off the scale and live your life. You are beautiful!” ― Steve Maraboli “The human body is the best work of art.” ― Jess C. Scott “Beauty is eternity gazing at itself in a mirror. But you are the eternity and you are the mirror.” ― Kahlil Gibran A pet died or ran away- 'Death is a natural part of life. I know you loved that pet, but would your dog/cat/fish/bird/reptile/rock/etc. want you to beat yourself up over it? No. it's over and sulking will not bring your pet back. '"I believe that animals have shorter lives than humans so that we can take care of more of them in our life time."- Unknown No one understands you.- 'Correction, a lot of people don't understand you. But some people will. You haven't talked to them so how can they? Of course I don't expect you to just go up to your mother, show her your scars and blurt out all your feelings. Talk to someone whom you trust, and are comfortable talking with. '"There will always be someone that you can talk to. There is always someone who understands." - Unknown Traumatic past experiences- '''It over. ''O-V-E-R. ''Over. It's long gone. Sulking about it will in no way change that. Live in the present. You are losing time every single second that you spend thinking about it. '''Friendless- '''So, you don't have any friends? Me either! The best way to get friends is to talk more. Join in on conversation. Join a club. Play a sport. ''Something. ''Or you could do what I did and just have a lot of online friends and leave school for school. You will probably eventually get some. '''Fights with friends and/or family: No. Don't shout. Instead, just sit down and talk it through. And don't over think it. Overthinking is the main cause of depression. Just talk about it. Fights blow over. Calmly reasoning usually works. But remember, no matter how much they yell, don't yell back. Honestly, you have no idea why your so depressed- 'This is actually very common. Depression is a lot of times caused by over thinking. Meaning that depressed people are most often very intelligent. Congratulations! If you are reading this, your probably depressed, which means your probably very smart. Don't beat yourself up because your not in some insanely awful situation and you have too many unnecessary emotions. (Yes, I told you. Your very predictable.) '( This was copy pasted from the VoiceOfThePeople Wattpad account.)